A Picture Worth a Thousand Words
by xxinzane911xx
Summary: Sakuya and Aine are part of a sick article. Aine loses all trust in Sakuya. Sakuya falls apart without her. But now a girl appears out of nowhere. Who is she? What will happen? Read and find out!Ch.2 UP!
1. Proluge

Proluge

Quite A Shock

I walked down a long road on a winter afternoon. Everybody had given me the day off, so I decided to take a walk. It was cold. I shoved my hands down my pockets and saw random girls pointing at me with disgust. Not to my surprise, they were girls from Aine's school. I knew this because they had the same uniform on and I was in front of the very school. _Why am I here? My feet must be used to walking here._ I always walk or drive here to pick Aine up. I hadn't seen her in a couple of days. I hoped that she was okay. Just as I wished, she walked outside as the bell rang. I waved at her and saw her flick her hair back in the cold breeze. She ran toaward me with a blush and asked, "Why are you here?" This had obviouslly hurt me, for I hadn't seen her in a while. "Why? Is there a problem? Do you not want to see me," I asked. She looked at me shocked and shook her head violently. "No! How could you say that," she yelled. I felt her body fall into mine with a hard thud. I looked down to see her shaking. I heard her say barely above a whisper, "I've missed you so much. I thought that you had gotten my messages on your pager, but I guess I was wrong." I remembered my pager. I had lost it in an attempt to stop my brother, Rick, from getting to Aine. He was still in the hospital, but I already knew that he had it. I rose her head away from my chest and to where I could see her. She was crying! I hugged her tightly. I couldn't bare for her to cry. Not again. It just tore away my insides. She was everything that my heart held dear and here she was crying because of me. "I'm sorry," I said. My heart died as those words left my mouth dry. _Is that all, Sakuya? "I'm sorry?" God, what have those words ever accomplished_, I thought. I gelt her arms lighten as a smile appeared on her face. "Really?" I looked at her and that smile made my heart come back to life. I nodded as her smile was engraved into my mind forever.

"Sakuya?" I looked back at my "Little Bird." She was walking while looking down at her feet. I quit walking and knelt down to her eye level. "Yes," I asked. "Well I was wondering...if you weren't busy...can we go to the coffee shop. We do need to catch up on what has been going on these past few days, after all," she replied shyly. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Of course. I'm off until tomorrow afternoon anyway," I replied. She laughed at my reaction. _What would I do if I were to lose you_, I thought. We entered the closest coffee shop to see people amazed to see us. I place Aine down and we escorted ourselves to the farthest table in the back. I looked at the counter to see all the waitresses afraid to come over to us. Aine noticed it, too. "What's their problem," she asked. "Who knows," I replied. I looked at her and saw her looking at a magazine. "Where'd you get that," I asked. "My friend advised me to read it. It's one of those magazines about all the new celebrities. She said she saw a little article on you so she told me to read...OH MY GOD!" I saw her face completely flushed. I took the magazine away and read it myself. "**SAKUYA'S BIG BREAK**: New Girl In Arms. It seems as if Sakuya has a new girlfriend named, Aine Yukimura. Supposedly, she's just another 'project' for Sakuya's likings. What does it all mean? And what about the new baby on the way? Sakuya is going to need a big break on this!" I felt outraged by the rumor printed on the magazine's page. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHO GIVES SOMEBODY THE RIGHT TO PRINT BULLSHIT LIKE THIS!" I looked at Aine to see her outraged, as well. I looked shocked at her and asked, "Aine? What..." BAM! I felt a burning sensation in my cheek. I looked at Aine to see her crying. "Why, Sakuya? Why could..." "Aine! It's nothing. All of this is bullshit. I swear," I said. She looked at me with anger and asked, "Well, how do I know if I should believe that?" She got up from the table and walked out. _No! I...lost her. No! Sakuya! You dumbass! Go after her!_ But I couldn't go after her. I already knew that she wouldn't listen. I stood up and walked out. I looked at the waitresses and glared, "You should've just done your fucking job then have been scared." I walked out, hearing thunder in the distant.

My travel home was cold, dark, and lonely. _Aine...she's...gone...long gone._ Her eyes pierced through my head like a thousand fire arrows. I felt a drop of water on my forehead. I looked up to see them coming down, one by one. Then coming down in groups, until all of them came at once. _It's like life. You fall alone until death. Your death causes others to fall and keeps going until everybody is gone and done with. Then a new beginning will come with the sun and it'll start again_, I thought. I fell to the ground and felt my hair stick to my head. My clothes stuck to me like glue and my eyes were blurred with tears. "Everything's gone, because of a stupid magazine article. Please..." I looked up and opened my arms up as if they were stretching wings. "...COME BACK TO ME," I screamed as if she would hear me. I sank back to the ground and looked at my hands. They were being washed in the rain, but they seemed...not real. I didn't feel real. My body had gone numb. I knew that I had to do something. The only thing that came to mind was my childhood habit, cutting. I dug into my pocket to find my pocket knife. I whipped it out and I rolled up my sleeve and placed the blade over my arm. I looked at the sky and whispered three words, "...for you, Aine." I pushed the blade in and cut through my skin. I winced at the pain, rose from the ground, and placed the knife in my pocket. I looked at the blood trailing down my arm and onto the sidewalk. I placed my hand over the wound and looked at the window next to me. I was at the local inn and I saw my reflection in the window. My face had gone cold and distant again, like it used to be. _Before her..._ I turned forward and walked calmly down the sidewalk, back to my residence.

"Hey, Sakuya," Atsuro greeted me in the hall. I looked at him with a glare and got my key out. I unlocked my door and walked in. The darkness engulfed me as I closed the door. "How are you?" "Who's there?" "Calm down. You remember me. We last talked right before that girl, Aine." I lowered my head and slid down the side of my door. "Oh. Hey, Makato," I replied. Makato was my other side within my body. He was what made me less lonely in the world. It's usually called insanity to most people, but I call it coping. "Yes, I knew that you'd remember me. Now, admit that you missed me. I know that you have. After all, I AM you," he said. I nodded and replied, "Yes, I missed you." I heard him laugh and said, "It didn't work out with her did it?" I shook my head and replied, "You were right. She's like the rest. She didn't truly trust me. If she had, she wouldn't have believed in that fucking magazine." "Yeah, well I hate to say it, but I told you so." "I know you don't like putting me down, Makato. You've already seen me try to commit suicide when I was kid. I'm sure you wouldn't want me try to do it now. That's why I TRUST you," I replied to the darkness. I couldn't see, feel, or sense him, but I knew that he nodded. "Who needs a girl if she won't be there? You know I'll be here, since I'm you. Isn't that weird, though? I mean, we're the same yet so different." I chuckled. He was right. "Do you mind if I turn on the lights," I asked. "No, not really. I really don't care," he answered. I stood up and clapped. Light engulfed the room. I shielded my eyes. I must've come accustomed to the darkness. Once my eyes became accustomed to the light I unshielded them. I walked to the window and clapped again. The lights went off. I opened the curtains and saw the stars and the...Tokyo Tower. All the buildings were lit around it, but it was still so enchanting. It was a tower that could capture my soul and just take it away. I turned away, afraid that I would drift so far that I couldn't come back. I lied down on the couch and looked out the window to still see the tower. I smiled at it.

Suddenly, HER smile appeared in front of the tower. I jolted up and looked at the tower. _No! She's taken my only sactuary away. Where do I go? Why does she still haunt me? Why? Why...did she have to leave?_ I felt tears stream down my face just from the thought of her warm smile appearing in my face again. "I love you, Sakuya." "I love you, too." Those words were never true in my life. "I'll bring you great pain," are only the true words. "My life's HELL," I said aloud. "Duh," I heard Makato say. Those words used to help me, but this time it didn't. Aine would say that when I would say those words, "I love you." "Shut up, Makato," I replied while lying back down, refusing to look at the tower. The only way I went to sleep that night was when I thought of her. The tears soothed me and I finally drifted to sleep, but only to endure nightmares of her.


	2. Loneliness

Chapter 1

Loneliness

Darkness. It had swallowed me up. "SAKUYA!" I turned around to see Aine. I wanted to welcome her with open arms and with complete love. But I couldn't. I turned away from her. She hadn't trusted me, so why should I trust her with my heart? What if she were to shatter it again? No, I wouldn't let her. "What do you want, Aine," I asked coldly. I could feel the shock in her voice as she spoke, shattered, "I came to say sorry. I should've trusted you! It was just to good to be true! I took it too seriously! Please forgive me!" I turned back to her to see HER cutting while on the ground. "Stop it!" Why did I want her to stop? I saw her eyes look at me. So much sadness. I've only seen me with that sadness. "No! Stop it!" I grabbed her arm and threw the knife far away. I shook it and yelled, "Aine! You're not stupid! Stop this mess! THIS isn't for you!" Aine looked at me shocked, "But...if I can't, why should you?" "Because I AM stupid," I said coldly again. I felt her embrace me, but I pushed her away. "I can't forgive you, but you have to come to work at 1:00 tomorrow. Don't forget, Miss Yukimura." I walked off into the darkness, hearing her cry behind me.

I sat up as the sun shone through. I ran to the window and closed the curtains in an attempt to escape the light. "It's not nice, is it," I heard Makato ask. "Yeah, it just reminds me of the pain of seeing her again. She's still IS our lyricist," I answered. I turned around to be met with darkness again. My eyes began to adjust to it, and I walked calmly to my couch. I placed my head in my hands. It was happening again. I pulled out my pocket knife and placed it in my left arm's skin. The pain overwhelmed my body as I forgot my troubles. The only things that I could think about were the knife, the blood, and the pain. Aine didn't matter at the moment. I put the knife back as I saw the blood drop to the ground. I clapped making my arm hurt worse. The lights came on, showing the blood drip to the floor. Thank God, I didn't have carpet or it would've been obvious to the whole band that I was cutting. Lucifer would never understand my problems. They've never been in or out of love. They've had groupies, but they never had their feeling touched. We're too cold or too distant to the world. I know my new attitude will affect Lucifer's popularity, but we'll be like before: Lonely.

Loneliness. The word made my body tingle. I can't stand being alone. That's why I came up with Makato. He was what gave me strength to live. If you could call him a "he." He's more of an "it." "It" is a figment of my imagination, even though I hate to admit it. I mean, you don't talk to darkness for nothing.

I began to feel weak. I must have lost a lot of blood. I looked down at my arm to see it bleeding freely. "Why doesn't it stop," I asked aloud. "Who cares? Go get some help," Makato yelled worriedly. I listened and got up. This only made me feel worse. I wavered to the door and saw Yuki and Atsuro ready to knock on the door. I pushed passed them and ran out. I felt weaker and weaker. Nothing was left as my hearing quit and my sight blackened. I was dead. I HAD to be.

"Mr. Ohkouchi? Are you alright," I heard beside me. "Who are you," I asked. "I'm the girl from next door. I found you outside with Atsuro and Yuki. I HAD to help, so I rushed you over to the hospital," I heard. My eye sight was still a little blury. Finally, my eyes came back to normal. The girl that sat in front of me was a girl of mid-back, black hair and amber eyes. She had on a black shirt with a broken heart in the center; black jeans; and a leather coat. I rose feeling a sharp feeling in my arm. I realized why I was here in the first place. "Why did you help me," I asked coldly. I could feel shock in her eyes. She looked down and said, "Because I know what it's like to...cut. Something terrible must've happened to you if you were to cut so deeply." Now it was my turn to be shocked. "How..." Before I could finish, she rolled her sleeve up to show many scars. She looked at me and said, "But, hey, my reason was really nothing. Just a guy...What about you?" I looked at my bandaged arm and said, "A girl..." _Aine..._ I looked at her and saw shock in her eyes. _Why am I even telling you this_, I thought. She nodded and got up. "I'll be leaving you to rest," she said while giving a slight bow. I pushed my arm forward and caught her arm with my hand. Pain shot up my arm and into the rest of my body. "Don't...leave," I uttered out. She turned around with even more shock then before. "W...why?" "I don't want to be alone," I replied. She blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at her and asked, "What's your name?" She looked back at me and replied, "Urainia Muletsue." I nodded and asked, "That's not a normal name. What does it mean?" She smiled and said, "Well, Urainia means 'Pain from the Rain' while Muletsue means 'Storm'." I nodded and looked into her eyes. Red, they might've been, but I could see pain. Pain that I could've never understood. She looked away from me, and I could tell that she was about to cry. She must've been thinking of that pain. "What's the matter," I asked. She looked back with teary eyes and said, "Nobody has ever treated me this well before." I looked at her with shock. So much pain... I could never feel that. Nobody should.

Hours went by and Urainia and myself became more acquainted. I nicknamed her Rain, so she would have to think of pain, just the light rain. She would laugh at how stupid my jokes were, or how stupid the band was. She made me feel as if Aine was here again. Only she wasn't. I realized the bruises on the girls legs, arms, and neck. I touched one on her neck, and she winced from the pain. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," I said. It was a bruise, but to me it looked close to a gash. "Who did this," I asked. She looked at me with sadness, "Myself." _How could you do that? This is close to a gash. You shouldn't do that. But I shouldn't talk. I cut, after all._ I looked at it, amazed. I wouldn't dare say anything that I just thought. "So, Rain. You're a typical seventeen year old that is picked on by the people at school. I think I can fix that," I said. She looked at me shocked and asked, "How?" I smiled at her and said, "You'll see."

That night, I went back home. Makato didn't come. I was alone, yet I wasn't. The darkness wasn't so dark. "Now that Rain's here, I can be happy. What if she breaks my heart, too," I said aloud. I walked to the couch and lied there. "This is where I really sit now. There's no point for a bed," I chuckled to myself. I clapped. Now only a little pain came with the contact. The lights switched on as a bang came with it. "Who is it," I asked. "Rain! Please open the door," I heard behind the door. I opened the door and saw her crying. "What's wrong," I asked. She embraced me and said, "It's horrible. I was just..." Now I noticed that her clothing was torn. I looked outside the door and saw a man walking down the hall. He was coming toward my residence. I looked at the shaking Rain before me. "He tried to...rape you," I asked. Those words made my mouth dry with anger. She nodded with tears. I placed her on the couch and walked to the door. The young man had come to the door and asked, "Hello, is Urainia home?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, but she doesn't want any company." I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. "That's not a problem. It's an important business matter," he said. "Rape is a business matter," I asked. He glared at me and said, "You are in no place to tell me how to make my money." He disgusted me already. I flung my fist into his face, pushing him down with impact. "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HER AGAIN! MAKE YOUR BUSINESS ON PROSTITUTES IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING OBSSESSED WITH SEX," I yelled angrily. He looked at me frightened. He rose from the ground. "You shouldn't be talking. Look at what you did to Aine." Now I recognized him. He was one of the guys that tried to rape Aine. I stepped outside and kicked him in the nuts. "I thought I told you to leave what was mine alone!" He fell over and I walked back inside to see Rain on the couch crying. I closed the door and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and said calmly, "He's gone. He won't bother you again. You don't diserve anymore pain." She pulled away and looked into my blue eyes. Every girl does that. "Thank you, Sakuya." She wrapped her arms around my waist as I placed my left hand on her head. "You're quite welcome," I chuckled. I picked her up bridal style and brought her into my bedroom. "Here, you sleep here. I'll be on the couch. See you tomorrow." Before she could protest, I walked out. The day was long and hard. Thank God it was over.


	3. New Lyricist

Note: Hey Guys! How is it? Do you like it? huh? Do you? lol. j/k SEE ya!

chapter 2

New Lyricist

I awoke as the sun was rising. I heard the bedroom door open. I rose quickly and saw Rain in the doorway. _Why is she here_, I thought. Then it all came back to me. From the hospital to me beating the crap out of the pervert last night. "Good morning, Sakuya," she said, snapping me back to reality. She smiled as she stretched. I smiled back and said, "Good morning, Rain. How was your night?" She came over and sat next to me. "It was fine, just fine," she replied. I nodded with a light chuckle. "Um, Sakuya..." I turned my attention to her and asked, "What?" "Thanks for last night. That was the sweetest thing that anybody has ever done to me," she said while looking at the floor. She had a look of shock on her face as she looked in front of her on the floor. I looked at the spot and saw dried blood. Suddenly, a pain shot through my head. I placed my hand on my head. She turned toward me and asked calmly, "What's wrong?" I shook my head. _Only a headache. You'll be okay, Sakuya_. "No, there's something wrong," she said. "Just a headache," I replied._ She's knows me too well_. She smiled and said, "I can fix that."

She kissed my forehead and placed her head on it. "All better," she asked. I smiled and nodded. She laughed and got up. "I'll make breakfast," she offered. I got rid of my smile and said, "There's nothing to make." "What! The most popular band's singer doesn't have food? There's something wrong with that," she said sarcastically. She smiled at me and said, "Well, then we'll have room service. My pay." I offered to pay, but she shook her head. She pointed her index finger at me and said, "Now, now, Li'l Sakuya. You don't need to do that. What if you need that money later?" I laughed at the funny nickname she gave me. It was...cute, in a way. "A million yen? I think that's too much for anything." "Not a car," she argued. We laughed at each other. I patted the seat next to me and she came running. She laughed as she plopped down on the seat. I grabbed the phone and called "room service." "...and put that on MY tab." I looked at Rain to see her dumbfounded. "You baka!" She flung herself on me as I hung up. We fell. I was, for the first time, underneath her and on the couch. She was on top of me, blushing. She laughed nervously and rolled off. I grabbed her wrist before she could go to the bedroom. I leaned in and looked into her eyes. She was so much like HER, but yet she wasn't. _Aine..._ Rain turned away and said, "I wrote something for you last night. I awoke from a horrible dream and I had to come in here to make me feel better. When I saw you, I had to write down how I felt." She got away from my grasp and walked to the bedroom. She brought in a piece of paper. She handed it to me with a huge smile. "Hope you like," she said. I unfolded it and read it aloud:

I feel your lips tracing down my neck

We are on the wall while your hands on my hips

I had to get closer to your everlasting eyes

Finally, I feel your wet mouth's remarkable lips.

My body is moving faster still

As you run your hand up my hips

I feel your skin on me

As I feel the touch of your lips

The taste of your lips on me

So sensual, wonderful, and sweet

You, horribly, part from me

And I want them, again, to meet.

I feel your lips tracing down my neck

We are on the wall while your hand's on my hips

I had to get closer to your everlasting eyes

Finally, I feel your wet mouth's remarkable lips.

I put the paper down as I look at her. She was looking away from me with a dark blush. I cupped her chin in my hand and turned her to face me. "I think that we have a new lyricist," I said barely above a whisper as I got closer to her. I got millimeters away from her lips when I said, "Consider this your reward." I place my lips against her's gently, but the kiss turned, unexpectedly, rough and intimate. This, obviously, was her first kiss. We parted, but she didn't want to. "You're first," I asked. She shook her head and replied, "That was my first willed kiss. Every other one was forced." I looked at her with sympathy as I embraced her in a hug. She whispered in my ear, "I love you, Sakuya." I nibbled on her ear, making her laugh. "I love you, too," I replied. She smiled and backed away. She winked at me and got up as a knock came to the door.

Suddenly, I heard Makato in my head. "She'll hurt you, like Aine." _Aine? Who's Aine_, I thought with a smile on my face.

I watched Rain as she conversated with the waiter. "Thanks, again. I would hate to walk out in this to get food," she said with a smile. I heard him chuckle as he said, "Well, night clothes would be kind of weird, but hey! You're in Sakuya's place. You're pretty lucky." She shook her head and said, "No, he's lucky. Without me, he'd be dead. I just helped." Silence was heard. "Well, maybe I AM a little lucky," she, finally, replied with a laugh. She got the food and said, "Thanks, again." She pushed the cart to the kitchen. "Time to eat, Sweety!" I laughed and rose from the couch. I walked to the counter and saw a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs accompanied with syrup, coffee, and bacon. "This looks good," she replied with a smile. "Let's find out," I said as if it were VERY dangerous. She pushed my shoulder playfully and said, "You're such a joker!" I smiled and replied, "I know."

"I'm stuffed," she said after eating two pancakes, two pieces of bacon, three cups of coffee, and one serving of eggs. I laughed and said, "That's very little compared to Atsuro. He'd probably eat all of this by himself." She laughed and asked, "What are we going to do today?" "We have to work, Honey," I said playfully. She laughed and said, "Too bad. I was wanting to go sightseeing and then whatever you want to do." "I want to DO you," I said. She screamed playfully and rose up quickly as she ran from me. She ran into the bedroom. "Now you're trapped," I said as I ran after her. I pushed her ontop of the bed. I could feel her heavy breathing against my own. She let out a weak laugh and asked, "How do we have so much fun?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Just a part of life, I guess. Next thing you know, Atsuro comes in with cat ears." She laughed and rolled out from underneath me. Today, was the best day ever. I wonder how it could get any better.


End file.
